narutochroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Catarina Laessig
Catarina Laessig is a Soldat and a member of the Soldaten Rebels. Appearance Catarina is a pale-skinned girl with brown eyes and long, black hair. She keeps her hair in a pair of skinny braids that fall down either side of her head, held at the ends with small, pink bands. She wears a dull blue, sleeveless shirt and off-white pants that go down to her shins, as well as black shoes. Personality Catarina shares a sibling-like kinship with fellow Rebel Sebastian Hereth. She often becomes annoyed with Sebastian's eccentric mannerisms, heatedly insulting him and becoming angry when he insults her back. While not fighting the two tend to bicker, but when they are teamed together in combat, they make an efficient team. As a member of the Rebels, Catarina shares their goal of stopping the Blitzleute from declaring war on the Shinobi. Abilities When in battle, Catarina will often leave the majority of the fighting to Sebastian, although she does have her own abilities. Her Kraft, known as Blumenritter, allows her to conjure humanoid-like warriors made out of large, interwove vines which have pink flowers as heads. These creatures fight for her in battle, possessing great strength in combat. They can also fire volleys of sharp needles from their heads at their enemies. It is unknown how lethal these needles are. Story Allies at the Spectrum Catarina was present when Matt Withau was introduced to the Soldaten Rebels for the first time by Eva Ferguson. Catarina herself makes no comment during this time nor does she have any direct interaction with Matt. The first time she has any significant mention is in Paris, when the Rebels are surrounded by the Parisian Blitzleute in preparation for an ambush. Daniel Heinrich assigns Catarina and Sebastian Hereth to battle Emil Ludwig. While Catarina provides minor assistance in the fight, Sebastian takes the frontlines, assaulting Emil and quickly defeating him. Sebastian executes Emil before the two move to assist the other Rebels. As Kirstin Dortmund uses her Groß Erdemann, all attention is turned towards the massive behemoth she brings onto the battlefield. Catarina tries to fight, but her Blumenritter Kraft is virtually useless against the gargantuan. Catarina is nearly killed by the golem, but she is saved by Sebastian's intervention as he wages an assault against the beast. Catarina remains mostly absent for the rest of the battle. Following the defeat of the Parisian Blitzleute, the Rebels find a hotel to reside in for the rest of their stay in the city. The next day, while injured members of their party remain in the hotel to recover, Catarina travels with Eva, Daniel, and Sebastian to escort Matt around Paris. After all Rebels have recovered from their injuries, the group travels to Switzerland. Following a short-lived altercation with the Blitzleute living in the country, the Rebels only have one Blitzleute member in Liechtenstein as well as Blitzleute leader Johann Ferguson's forces in Munich. After a suggestion by Benjamin Karsten that the group split up for efficiency's sake, Catarina is in the group that travels to Munich to combat Johann's forces. The next time Catarina is seen is following a defeat in Munich at the hands of Hans Petrus. As the Rebels defeat all of the remaining Blitzleute, Johann enacts a suicide attempt that would destroy himself as well as all of the Rebels. However, Helene Diethelm reclaims the Rebels' cargo jet in an effort to get the Rebels away from the impending blast. However, Johann is too powerful, causing Daniel to sacrifice himself so that his Rebels may escape. Daniel and Johann supposedly die in the resulting explosion, leaving the surviving Rebels to clear their names with European authorities. When this is done, Matt requests to return to the site of Daniel's death. The Rebels agree, and they return to find Daniel alive and waiting for them. Category:Character Category:OC